


100 Drabbles

by Captn_Fedora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, No angst yet but there will be, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, author is ace and aro and doesn't know how tf any of this works, but he tries okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captn_Fedora/pseuds/Captn_Fedora
Summary: Lots of drabbles. Probably going to be a mix of Spn and HP.(Yes they will all be 100 words exactly even if it kills me)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	100 Drabbles

Dean’s hair was matted to his forehead, cheap slacks damn-near glued to his skin. The rain was sharp, his phone was dead, and the crap rental wouldn’t start. “Dean,” Cas rested a hand on his shoulder- the tips of his fingers hot where they touched his skin. Dean stopped, fist still above the car, entranced. Even wet the angel looked beautiful, blue eyes like stars in the gloom. Dean watched Cas’ lips move, forming “We’ll fig-” He was stopped with a kiss, Dean pulling his angel close. He reached back and popped a door open, smirking. “Car works for s’mething.”

**Author's Note:**

> this might actually kill me lmao


End file.
